


The Way the Wild Works

by AmuletofMara



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Main Quest, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletofMara/pseuds/AmuletofMara
Summary: "I don't know who you are or what pack you come from but you scared off my breakfast." Thea huffed at the wolf.She met its eyes and froze, her blood suddenly feeling like molten metal.Mate.





	1. A Chance Meeting

The wind cascaded down the valley causing the long grass to dance in the wind. It swirled and swayed mesmerizingly. The sun was just beginning to rise. It's orange rays painting the sky a brilliant colour.

Thea didn't enjoy trekking across Tamriel at ungodly hours. The only enjoyment she got out of it was the sunrise. She did it nonetheless, the pay was good. It was a hard life but a sustainable one. 

Every step she took down the stone path caused her steel sword to clink in it's sheath. She wished for the sound to be coin in her pocket; alas, coin was not made until the job was done.

She desperately needed a new set of leather armour. It had served her well but it was old and worn. Her boots were falling apart and her leggings had holes in the knees.

A buck peeked it's way out of the forest catching Thea's eye. She crouched low, slowly taking out her bow, not wishing to startle it. She strung her bow and waited.

The buck didn't seem to notice her small form as she crouched next to a boulder. Times like these she was glad she wasn't a full Nord. Her petite Imperial frame was perfect for sneaking. 

She took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. The buck quickly bolted before the arrow hit it's mark. She cursed colourfully. Suddenly, a flash of black startled her. 

A growl turned her around. There stood a Werewolf about three times her size.

"I don't know who you are or what pack you come from but you scared off my breakfast." Thea huffed at the wolf. 

She met it's eyes and froze, her blood suddenly feeling like molten metal. _Mate_.

Her wolf stirred, approving and wanting to shift. She knew to control herself, she wouldn't be able to rein in her wolf otherwise. Shifting would be dangerous.

The wolf's head turned to the side like a dog. It inched closer and crouched down low. Thea got a mouth-full of fur as the wolf rubbed it's large head against hers. Thea laughed, the sound melodic and wonderful to the wolf.

"You should go shift. We need to talk." Thea said, her voice becoming serious.

The wolf nodded once and went behind the boulder. Cracking of bones were heard as the wolf shifted back into human form.

A voice was then heard. "I didn't really think this through. I don't have anything to change into." His voice was deep and gravelly.

Thea's wolf was driving her mad, she took a deep breath andsuppressed it. She went into her pouch and pulled out her sleeping roll. She tossed it over the rock.

"What kind of shifter are you? Every shifter brings something to change into." Thea snorted.

"One that doesn't remember things." The voice replied.

Thea laughed at his response.

He walked around the boulder, the sleeping roll around his waist. He was a handsome man. His hair was black and tousled, his eyes as blue as the sea. Thea's wolf stirred once again.

"I'm Thea." She said, still having an internal battle with her wolf.

"Farkas." 

"There's an old bandit camp to the west, I might be able to find something for you to wear." Thea said, gesturing west. She couldn't continue to talk to him like this. Her wolf was close to taking control.

"Be careful. I'll get a fire going while you do that." He replied. 

Thea nodded and grabbed her pack. She made a mental note of her surroundings so she could get back. A run would be good for her wolf, hopefully give her more control.

She was born with the blood and was used to it. Never had she ever felt so out of control. Her wolf was needy, wanting to mark her mate.

She huffed and walked into the forest. The tall pines quickly engulfed her form as she walked further into the foliage. She was thankful for the shelter the trees gave from the freezing winds.

She headed west and quickly found the small camp. It was long abandoned, most likely raided by the hold's guards. The tents were collapsed and the bedrolls were frozen to the ground. A small chest sat next to the collapsed tent. It seemed unharmed, for the most part. The lock had been broken but it seemed to be in good shape.

Thea walked over to the weathered chest and opened it. A large pack sat in the middle of it. A pair of old leather shoes and a tankard were the only other items found inside.

Thea pulled the large pack out of the chest and examined it. A bedroll was rolled up and placed inside along with some cutlery, a tunic, and trousers. Thea scanned the camp once again as she slung the pack over her shoulder. She snatched the boots after she couldn't find anything else of use.

She ran back to the clearing and over to where her mate had a fire going. A clump of trees surrounded the area, sheltering it from the wind. 

"I found some clothes." She said handing him the pack and dropping the boots next to him. 

"Thank you, I'll go put them on." He said before walking further into the trees. A few minutes passed before Farkas returned, fully clothed. They seemed to be tight on him, but they fit. 

"So what were you doing out here? You didn't seem very prepared." Thea commented as he sat down on a log next to her.

"I went out for a run after I got back from a job. I smelled you and came to find you." He said.

"Why didn't you bring clothes though? That's rule number one of being a shifter." Thea chuckled as she pulled some salted meat out of her pack.

"I have a spot where I keep my things. It's where I enter the city from." He replied. 

"You mentioned a job, what do you do?" Thea asked, poking the fire with a stick. The fire sizzled as she did so, the sparks flying upwards before disappearing. She stabbed the salted meat with the stick and held it over the fire. 

"I'm a Companion." He said, a proud grin on his face.

"Are all of the Companions shifters? My father was a part of your organization."

"Do you not know of the stories? We are not just an organization." He seemed shocked. 

"I'm half Nord, my mother was an Imperial. I grew up in Bruma. I have heard the story of Ysgramor. I do not know much more. My mother didn't like my father telling them to me. She said they weren't suited for a ladies' ears. She'd be rolling in her grave if she saw me now." Thea snorted before turning the meat over. She watched as the flames licked the bottom of the meat, warming and charring it slightly.

"We take jobs from people in need."

"Like the Fighters Guild." Thea commented.

"I don't know much about Cyrodiil's guilds."

"They take jobs from people in need. Mainly for the coin, I wouldn't say there's much honour in it. I was apart of the Bruma Fighters Guild for some time."

"Why'd you leave?" Farkas' brows furrowed.

"Not many jobs lately. My friend had gone off in search of work last spring. I waited but not many jobs came our way, so I left. If she had been gone so long I thought Skyrim would be more prosperous in terms of work."

Farkas nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair while starring into the flames of the fire. He didn't know how he was to bring his mate back to Jorrvaskr. Would she even come with him?

He brooded over what Vilkas and Kodlak would say. The only members who knew about lycanthropy were the circle. How would he explain his sudden courtship to the others? Would she be able to stay? His wolf hated the idea of leaving her.

"Are you alright?" Thea asked him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." He lied.

She furrowed her brows. "I can read you like a book Farkas. The mate bond doesn't exactly hide your emotions from me. What's on your mind?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm bad at thinking. Are you going to come back with me? I'm worried how this will work. Not that I don't want it to- I-." He sighed.

Thea placed her hand in his. Pleasant tingles shot up her arm at the touch of her mate. "Of course, you're not getting rid of me."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A wide grin spread across his face.


	2. Hole in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are no grammatical errors anywhere in here. It’s very late and I should probably be sleeping. Please do let me know if you find anything amiss, I’m a perfectionist and always appreciate people pointing out errors!

The sun had fully risen and was now shining down its morning rays. The valley was quiet and serene, it almost felt like home. Cyrodiil had its fair share of plains, but none this cold. 

Thea noticed Farkas did not speak much, he was a man of few words. 

She walked alongside him, feeling awful for not striking up a conversation, but she did not know what to say. 

The wind blew the grass making the ground look as if it were alive. It was breathtaking. The tundra cotton dotted the ground along with patches of lavender. It was so foreign, yet so familiar.

Skyrim was beautiful, but she missed home. She missed the sound of the temple's bells that rang every morning, the smell of bread in the air, the sound of her father pounding steel at his forge. She missed it all dearly. The Fighters Guild had been good to her. She had held a high position among them and had made some lifelong friends. She missed it all.

Her armour was still standard Fighters Guild attire; brown leather with the guild's crest sewn onto it. It pained her to know she had to replace it. It was falling apart from overuse. 

"My entrance to the city is over there." Farkas nodded towards the city's wall. 

"You climb...a wall?" Thea's eyebrow quirked at him. 

"No. It is just well hidden." He chuckled. 

Once they reached it, Thea understood. It was sheltered by foliage, no one would think twice of the spot. 

Farkas hoisted himself up on a ledge that lead to a door. "Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment." 

She tucked herself into the opening and waited.

Quite some time had passed, she was beginning to worry that Farkas had left her there on purpose. Had it been an hour? Two hours? 

The door opened, startling Thea. She looked to see Farkas standing there in full armour. He looked much more intimidating this way. 

"Sorry that took so long. I have some people you need to meet." He said before holding out his hand to help Thea up the ledge. 

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She teased. 

He lead her into a cave. A group of people stood there, all in full armour, and all very intimidating. They looked nothing like her previous guild, all were seasoned looking warriors with stern looks in their eyes.

"This is Thea." Farkas introduced her. 

"Have you done much fighting?" A woman with red hair spoke. 

"I was a high ranking member of Bruma's Fighters Guild." 

"Why are you here then?" 

"I left to find better work." 

"And are you looking for it here? Trying to convince him you are his mate? You cannot be born with the blood, it is impossible." She snarled. 

"I was born with the blood."  

Farkas stepped in between the two. "Aela, stop. This isn’t your place to doubt me. Thea is my mate." 

"She is lying icebrain. She does not smell like one who has taken the blood." 

"Do not call him that!" Thea growled. 

A stone door opened, turning Thea's attention away from 'Aela' the raging woman.

"What is going on here?" An old man spoke.

"Kodlak, this is Thea, my mate." Farkas said placing his hand on Thea's back. 

"There is no way." Aela countered. 

"She does not smell of the blood." A man who had not spoken yet voiced. He was older, not quite as old looking as Kodlak, but his hair was greying. 

"I was born with the blood. My parents were mates." They did not look convinced. "My father, Erdir, was once a part of the Companions." 

"So you're trying to weasel your way into the Companions to honour your father?" Aela scoffed. 

Thea felt she was going to shift. If she did, things would get ugly. 

"Aela, enough." Kodlak ordered. 

"I have researched our kind for many years. Being born with the blood exists. You may think she does not smell of it, but you do not know what a full-blood smells like Aela." He scolded. 

"If you do not believe me, allow me to show you." Thea challenged, starring straight at Aela. Many would have thought her insane for challenging the terrifying woman, but Thea was as stubborn as they come. 

"Don't tempt me pup." Aela shot back. 

Thea growled low, her beast making its way to the surface. 

The tension in the air could be sliced with a blade. 

"My brother would tell nothing but the truth Aela." A dark haired man spoke. Thea immediately noticed the resemblance between the brothers. 

"What if she is working with them?" Aela starred Thea down. 

"She does look desperate for coin, look at her armour." The grey haired man spoke. 

"Enough! All of you!" Farkas growled. Everyone's eyes bulged, having never seen Farkas this angry before. He guided Thea behind him, taking a protective stance. 

"I'm too old for this.." Kodlak sighed under his breath. "Everyone, let us calm down and handle this like men, not beasts. I believe Thea and Farkas. They are mates and you all must respect that. She will be permitted to stay. I would like a word with all Circle members tomorrow. For now let us go eat."

Aela huffed and exited the cave first, everyone else followed suit until it was just Thea and Farkas. 

"Gods, I'm sorry." He placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"It is not your fault Farkas." Thea looked up at him. He had a hard crease in his brow. 

"But it is-" He sighed, attempting to voice his thoughts. "I'm bad at words."

"I do not think so, you just use fewer to get your point across." She smiled up at him. 

"I'm sorry." He repeated. 

"You do not need to be." Thea placed her hands on his chest-plate. 

He starred at her for a moment, his eyes swimming with adoration. 

He had never embraced the blood fully like Aela and Skjor, his brother had talked so much about it being a curse. He had believed it. The sleepless nights, the insatiable urge to hunt, it all seemed like an endless nightmare. 

But now, it was if the clouds had parted and the sun was shining down on him. Just her presence calmed his wolf. It was if he could finally breathe again. 

"Can I kiss you?" Farkas blurted out, feeling sheepish. 

Thea responded by claiming his lips.

It was gentle, soft, and full of emotion. She felt as if her heart was going to burst. 

When they pulled apart, Thea spoke. "Come to Riverwood with me." She grasped his chest-plate. "I have to complete a job." 

Farkas' brows furrowed for a moment. He worried about his responsibilities, but pushed the thoughts aside. 

He ran his fingers over Thea's cheek. "Alright, but I'd like to stay in Whiterun for tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate the kudos!


	3. Warm Lodgings

The Bannered Mare was a fine inn bustling with chatter and merriment. Thea enjoyed the atmosphere as she sipped on her newly served glass of wine.

Farkas had attempted to convince her to try the local brew of mead, but she was not used to such harsh Nordic drink. Bruma did have Nordic influences, but never adapted the full traditions of Skyrim's people. Especially the amount of liquor they consumed; Farkas was already on his second glass.

Thea was glad she would be staying at the inn tonight, the welcome she had received had her wanting to stay far away from the Companions' halls.

"Tell me about yourself." Farkas said. A looseness from the drink had created a lazy smile on his face.

Thea admired how relaxed he was. His handsome smile made her smile right back at him.

"What kinds of things would you like to know?" She took a sip of her wine.

He thought for a moment. "What do you like to do?"

"In my free time? I miss having that." Thea laughed. "Since I've been traveling I haven't had much time for myself. But before, I used to help my father around the forge. That is something I miss."

"You enjoy smithing?"

Thea nodded. "It was something my father and I did together. He is an excellent smith, the finest in Bruma."

"I've been getting lessons with Eorlund, he works the Skyforge. I like working with him. Ever since I was a whelp I've wanted to work a forge. I like it a lot too." Farkas grinned.

"I would say I'm surprised, but looking at the size of your arms I'm not." Thea laughed.

 

✥✥✥

 

The wine had relaxed her immensely, she was now on her second glass. After having such a cordial welcome from Aela the Madwoman she had been feeling rather on edge.

"There you are! You were meant to train me this evening."

Thea whipped around at the familiar voice.

"Ria-" Thea's wine was almost knocked out of her hand as her friend attacked her with and embrace.

"What are you doing here?!" Ria questioned, gripping Thea still.

"You know each other?" Farkas questioned, clearly confused.

"We grew up together. My ma says we've been attached at the hip since we could toddle." Ria smiled.

"More like I've been stuck with you since we could toddle." Thea teased.

Ria pursed her lips, scowling at Thea before bursting out laughing.

"What are you doing here? And with him?" Ria raised her brow.

"It's a long story." Thea saw Farkas shift uncomfortably. "She knows." Thea told him.

"Knows what?"

"She knows of the _condition_."

"Oh.."

"Come with me." She lead the two upstairs to the rented room.

They sat on the chairs provided in the room after firmly closing and locking the door.

"She knows of the blood and that I have it." Thea broke the silence.

"I do, never told a soul."

"You remember what I told you about my parents, right?" Thea asked.

"That they were mates? Yes."

"Well, Farkas and I are mates." Thea spoke.

"You have the blood?!" Ria blurted out.

"You're much too loud." Thea hushed her.

"I do. You were never meant to find out." Farkas sighed.

"You can trust her. I have trusted no other with this information." Thea comforted him.

"Do the others? Why do you keep this a secret from your shield siblings?" Ria questioned.

"I would be skinned alive if any member of the Circle found out I told you. Keep it to yourself." Farkas warned.

"Thea's secret has been with me for twenty winters. It is safe with me." 

"Every member of the Circle has the blood. It was a trick played on the Companions of old. We were promised strength, but we received this....this curse, as Vilkas calls it. We have to take the blood as a member of the Circle, it's tradition." Farkas explained.

"You do not have a choice?" Ria gasped.

"If you want to join the Circle you gotta take the blood. It's how it works."

"So, the mate bond. That means you're...courting now?" She questioned.

Thea laughed softly. "It is more complicated then that. We just met today."

"Why are you here in Skyrim? Did you leave the guild?" Ria's eyebrows furrowed in realization.

"I did. There was not much left for me to leave anyways." Thea sighed.

"What happened?"

"No jobs. Everyone left. I loved it dearly, but it was a shell of itself. I couldn't bear to see it that way Ria. Svenja took over for me. There was no need for any more than two members at that point."

"It's this damn political tension." Ria massaged her temples. "Ulfric is ready to throw a fit and the Empire is preparing. He's unstable, everyone knows it."

"It was a struggle to get across the border. There are soldiers in Bruma, the Empire must foresee an attack. Not good for business."

Ria hummed in agreement, looking down at her boots. "What of my parents?" She wrung her hands together. 

"As far as I know they're well. Weren't too pleased when you went off without telling them." Thea chuckled. 

"I'll go back and visit at some point. Hopefully ma won't box my ears."

Thea burst out laughing. "She most certainly will."

Ria smiled. "I've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Bad Talker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update! Everything was a bit crazy over the holidays. Happy New Year everyone!

After Ria had departed Thea flopped on the bed and sighed. She still wore her armour and Farkas still sat in the room. He was awfully quiet. 

"Are you alright?" Thea asked him.

"Aye. I just don't know what I'm gonna do." 

"About what?" Thea raised her brow. 

"Sleeping. I don't know where I should sleep." He rubbed his chin. 

"Why are you wondering that?" 

"I'm a bad talker." He sighed. "My room in Jorrvaskr doesn't seem very inviting after what happened. I think I'm gonna rent a room. My wolf feels calm when around you. I can't sleep very much usually, but I feel tired and like I could sleep. Being in the same building might make me get some rest." 

"The blood prevents you from sleeping? I've never heard that before." Thea asked, a curiosity in her eyes. 

"Aye. Some nights it stops me from sleeping at all." 

"If our wolves calm each other you're welcome to sleep here." Thea offered. "No funny-business." She waved her finger, laughing.

"No, or course not! I would never take advantage of a woman. I'll... I'll sleep on the floor." He said. 

"Nonsense, there's enough room for two. I hope you don't snore." She teased. 

"I make no promises." He laughed. 

Thea smiled and began unbuckling her boots. Her armour came off easily, leaving her in her tunic and trousers. 

She wiggled under the stack of pelts and laid her head on the pillow. 

Farkas got up from his seat and stood next to the bed. 

"Are you sure it's alright? I can go rent a room." 

"I'm quite sure." 

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots, he then proceeded to remove the rest of his steel armour.

He got in next to Thea, leaving plenty of room in between them. 

Thea wiggled closer and laid her head on his chest. 

"I hope this is ok. You're warm." She hummed. 

"It's fine." He said, not knowing what to do. Sure, he'd bedded women before, but cuddling was different. This was all new. 

He timidly put his arm around her, holding her waist. 

"Goodnight Farkas." She yawned. 

"Goodnight." 

They both drifted off quickly.

✥✥✥

Thea awoke to loud forceful rapping on the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked to Farkas. He was beginning to wake. 

She shuffled out of bed and walked over to the door. Were they trying to bust down the inn door? They'd have to pay for that. 

"I'm coming." She groaned. 

She swung open to door to see a very angry Aela. 

"Good morning." Thea smiled sweetly. She was really pushing it, but she wanted to get under Aela's skin. 

"Get up icebrain. We have training." Aela ignored Thea and walked into the room, Vilkas was not far behind. 

"I can't today." Farkas replied. 

Aela scowled further, which seemed almost impossible. "And why would that be?"

"I have other plans." He replied simply. 

She whipped around and bounded towards Thea. "You." She growled. 

"I have some work I need to finish." Thea held her ground. 

"You have the nerve to take him away from his duties?!" 

"Aela." Farkas growled in warning. 

"I've had enough of this." Thea growled. "Farkas can do as he pleases, I am not making him go anywhere. If you have such a problem, take it up with him. For now, get out of my room."

"Learn your place, pup." Aela growled out before leaving. Vilkas gave his brother a look before following Aela. 

The door closed and they were left alone. 

Farkas sighed. "I will talk to her." He walked over to Thea and wrapped his arms around her. 

Thea nodded before nestling her head into his chest. Her wolf was instantly calm when touching her mate. 

"I'll go and reason with her now." Farkas kissed her cheek before walking over to his armour and putting it on. 

✥✥✥

Farkas burst into Jorrvaskr before heading straight to Kodlak's quarters. Aela, Skjor, and Vilkas were already sat with him. 

"She is working with them, I know it." Farkas heard before making his presence known. 

He slammed the door behind him. "Working with who? Why are you so concerned with my mate? Are you trying to ruin this for me?" Farkas spoke. 

"The Silver Hand. I know they've put her up to this." Aela said confidently.

"How do you know that? You know nothing about Thea." Farkas growled at her accusation. 

"You cannot have missed the signs icebrain. We received a threatening letter and suddenly the next day you have a mate? It's an inside job, they hired her." 

"Then how can you explain the way my wolf responds to hers?" Farkas crossed his arms. 

"Magic; they've bewitched you." She stated. It was clear as day to her.

"I've had enough of this." Farkas growled loudly. 

"I do not believe that such a magic exists." Kodlak said. 

"How would they have bewitched him? When would they have done it? If we are going to accuse her of anything we need to think about this logically." Vilkas spoke up. He starred at the floor for a moment, deep in thought, before looking to Farkas. 

"There would be no way. I was back from a job no longer than an hour before I met her." Farkas said. 

"I will look more into this. For now, let us cool down and get something to eat." Kodlak spoke up.

✥✥✥

Farkas had left, not partaking in the food and merriment that was occurring in the halls of Jorrvaskr. 

He sighed. He knew Aela wasn't doing this for malicious reasons, she was doing to to protect everyone. But it made him angry that she didn't trust him. 

There was no magic controlling him. He would know. Wouldn't he? Yes. He told himself he would know. 

Thea was waiting for him outside of the inn. She sat in a fresh tunic and trousers, these were a deep blue colour. They seemed much nicer than anything he had ever owned. Imperials cared about that sort of thing. 

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile. 

"I'll be coming with you to Riverwood." He said. 

"Great, lets have some food and head off." She grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Aela:
> 
>  


	5. Silver Spoon

"So what is this job you have to take care of?" Farkas asked as they neared the stables. 

The sun was fully up now, its rays shining in Thea's eyes, making her squint. She looked over to Farkas. He was shielding her from the rays with his large size. She was thankful he was so tall. 

"Nothing particularity interesting. It was a request from a noble in the Imperial City. They're part of a wealthy merchant family that has ties in the East Empire Trading Company. The noble woman's son and daughter ran off to Skyrim to start a business of their own. I have no idea why though, they were very well off. Anyways, their daughter is apparently mingling with 'improper types' and wants me to deliver a letter. Probably to set her straight, Mara help her. This isn't anything like the jobs I'm used to, but these types pay well." 

"Huh. So families in Cyrodiil really have such high standards?" Farkas asked. 

Thea snorted. "Only if you're born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Most families work hard, many don't give a damn about lineage. As long as you love each other, why not?" 

Farkas nodded. "Here marriage is more of a partnership. Winters are harsh and the land is hard to work. Many need a hand to stay alive." 

"How odd." Thea mused. "How could you pledge yourself to someone whom you don't know? Nor care about?" 

Farkas shrugged. "Life here is hard. People do it out of necessity."

Thea hummed and looked over at the horses sat in the stables. Many were a deep brown colour, almost black but not quite. They looked well cared for and seemed to be excellent steeds. 

"Farkas!" The stable hand greeted. Thea noticed his left hand was bandaged crudely. "Are you in need of your horse? Or just come to say hello?" The stable hand joked. 

Farkas laughed and clapped the skinny man on the back. He jerked forward, almost toppling over. 

"I'll get Steorn saddled for you." He said, before noticing Thea's presence. "And who might this lovely lass be?" 

"Thea, a pleasure to meet you." 

"The name's Jervar, the pleasure is all mine." He held out his bandaged hand. "Wrong one." He muttered before changing to his right. Thea shook his hand. 

"Is your hand alright?" She asked. 

"Oh yes, just an incident with a hammer. I was fixing the roof yesterday. I found out I'm not very good at fixing things." He chuckled. 

"How unfortunate." Thea chuckled with him. 

"Indeed." He said. He continued to go on about his hand before Farkas grew impatient.

"Alright, that's enough Jervar. I need Steorn saddled.”

"Of course, right away." He said before scurrying off like a frightened mouse. 

"Steorn. What does it mean?" Thea asked. 

"It means ”guide” in ancient nordic." He replied. 

"It's quite fitting for a horse then." Thea chuckled. 

"I suppose so." Farkas shrugged. "Vilkas named him, he's better at that sort of thing." 

Jervar returned a few minutes later with a saddled Steorn. He was a beautiful. White patches covered his fur, while his mane and the rest of his coat was a rich black. 

Thea pat his nose. "Hello Steorn." He nudged her hand with his nose, enjoying the attention. 

Farkas pat Steorn's neck before mounting. Once he was settled he held a hand out for Thea to climb on. She took his hand and was hoisted up, she sat down behind Farkas and got comfortable.

"You comfortable?" He asked. She wound her hands around his torso so she wouldn't fall off. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Safe travels!" Jervar said before they headed off.

✥✥✥

Riverwood was a quaint little village. The river flowed right through it, giving power to the mill. It seemed to be a very safe place, the chickens had no issues lazily walking around. 

Farkas stopped Steorn and dismounted before assisting Thea. "Thanks." She smiled before settling her feet back on the ground.

He smiled in response, continuing to be a man of few words. 

She pulled him along as she searched for the right building. They walked until they came across _The Riverwood Trader._

"This is the only general store in Riverwood. This has to be it." Farkas said. 

"Alright. I'll go in and give it to her. Would you rather wait outside?" Thea inquired. 

"I'll follow." He nodded towards the building. 

Thea pushed the door open, the bell ringing at her entrance. 

A man and a woman stood behind the counter bickering about something. They seemed too enthralled in their argument to notice Thea and Farkas standing there. 

"Excuse me?" Thea cleared her throat. 

"Oh, customers!" The man smiled. 

"Would you happen to be Camilla Valerius?" Thea asked the woman.

"Yes, that is my name.” She said, her brow furrowing slightly. 

"I have a letter from your mother. She said it is of utmost importance." Thea handed the scroll over. 

"Oh, thank you." Camilla seemed taken aback. 

"My pleasure." Thea have a slight bow. "I shall take my leave now." 

They left the store and Thea looked around. 

"What do we do now? I didn't quite think this far ahead." Thea laughed.

"Relax?" Farkas suggested. 

"Where? At the inn?" 

Farkas shrugged. 

"You're not much help." Thea teased with a chuckle. 

"That tree over there looks nice and shaded." Farkas nodded over at it. It sat next to the water, the grass very green and plush underneath it. 

"It does look inviting." Thea agreed. 

They wandered over to the tree and sat beneath it. Thea pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. 

"Who are you writing to?" Farkas asked. His arms were behind his head in a lazy fashion. 

"My client. I want to receive my payment. She will need to send a courier." Thea explained.

He nodded. "Shouldn't she have paid you first?" He enquired. 

"Her letter was to be delivered before payment. I would not expect anyone to try and swindle me, I'm a mercenary after all. Also, I was a member of the Bruma Fighters Guild, I could always send a friend to rough her up if I don't receive it." Thea said while beginning to write. 

_Mrs. Valerius,_

__

__

_The letter has been delivered and received by Miss. Camilla Valerius. I request payment at the soonest possible convenience. Send by courier to the city of Whiterun._

_Thank you for your patronage,  
   Thea_

She put down her quill and placed her ink bottle back in her bag. She set the letter down for a moment to allow the ink to dry. 

They sat for awhile in comfortable silence, enjoying the soft sounds of the river. 

“Would you like to go for a run?” Farkas asked. 

“You mean shift? In broad daylight?” Thea raised her brow. 

“The forests are thick and if anyone is near we’ll hear them coming.” Farkas shrugged. 

“I.. I suppose.”

“I promise it will be fine, will be nice to stretch our legs.” He reassured her. 

“Perhaps we should check in at the inn first?” She asked. 

“Aye, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to thank everyone for giving me such positive feedback on this story! I’m extremely pleased you are all enjoying it!

The trees rustled as the cool breeze rushed through the forest. It was quiet and seemed safe enough. 

"Are you sure this is wise?" Thea asked, cautious about shifting anywhere near a settlement. 

Back in Bruma she would travel a great distance before feeling safe enough to let her wolf out. 

"It's perfectly safe. I've done this plenty of times, it was how we met, remember?" He chuckled. 

"How could I forget? You still owe me a stag." She grinned. 

Farkas chuckled. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, of course.”

He went behind a tree, the sound of bones cracking echoed through the trees. 

Thea saw this as her queue to shift herself. She carefully removed her clothing and put it in a pile by the base of a tree. 

She shifted into her wolf, feeling an intense surge of relief as she stretched. Her wolf had been trapped and restless for days.

She peeked around the tree to see Farkas' wolf standing there. He was beautiful, even in wolf form. 

Her wolf growled in approval as she got closer. Farkas' wolf nudged hers with his nose, burying his head in the fur of her neck. 

Her wolf nestled closer to his, enjoying the close proximity to her mate. 

He nudged her with his head, gesturing to deeper in the forest. 

She followed him, running at a quick pace. Her wolf was pleased to be out, and especially pleased to be with her mate. 

They ran for hours, waiting for the sun to set to return. 

Thea had reached the tree her clothes were stashed by and shifted. She quickly dressed and went to find Farkas. 

He stood a small ways away, leaning against a tree. 

Thea grinned at him. "Thank you. My wolf hasn't gotten out like that in a long time." 

He grabbed her hand a began pulling her along. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled. 

They walked passed a small cave, the mouth of it obscured by foliage. 

Farkas growled, his wolf emerging slightly. 

"Farkas, your wolf is coming out. What's wrong?" Thea was concerned. 

He blushed, his cheeks turning a ruby shade of red. "Sorry, my uh wolf is just not quite under control yet." 

"We can take a break for a moment if you need it." Thea offered. 

"N-no, I'm fine. My wolf.." He growled again. "It's fine." Farkas turned an even darker shade of red when he felt the tightness in his trousers. 

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Thea's eyebrows furrowed. 

_Mark. Mark. Mark._ Farkas' wolf chanted. He rubbed his face with his hands. 

Thea's hand on his back was only making things worse. 

_MARK._ His wolf continued. 

Thea's blood ran cold as a distant howl pierced through the air. 

"Get behind me." Farkas instructed. 

He quickly shifted, shredding his clothes to pieces in the process. 

The howling got closer and closer until another shifter came into view. 

It was a male, it didn't smell familiar at all. Her wolf didn't like the smell, _not mate._

Farkas growled, taking a protective stance in front of Thea. 

The wolf was smaller than Farkas, but seemed just as muscular. It was an odd blonde colour, contrasting against the dark forest. 

Farkas growled again in warning, he knew the wolf wanted to take his mate. 

The wolf growled back, inching closer ever so slightly. 

Farkas lunged at the wolf, his claws slicing through the challenger's back. Before he could sink his teeth into the neck of the wolf, it slashed back at him. 

A large gash ran across his left bicep. He growled louder than before, slicing the challenger yet again with his claws, managing to connect with its face. 

It cried out in pain. In its moment of vulnerability, Farkas went for the kill. He sunk his teeth into its neck and ripped out its jugular. 

Thea stood behind him, her eyes as wide as saucers. Farkas shifted and collapsed on the ground, his breathing ragged and pained. 

"Farkas." Thea went in front of him to check his injury. His arm held nasty claw marks that were bleeding profusely. She quickly grabbed a piece of his ruined trousers and bound his wound. 

"Thea." He breathed out. 

"How badly are you hurt? Do you have any wounds anywhere else?" She continued fussing with him. 

"I'm fine. I- I just need to hold you for a minute." He held out his arms in a pleading manner. 

Thea didn't quite understand why but entered his arms anyways. His chest was warm and his arms were strong around her. 

"That wolf tried to take you away from me." He breathed into her hair. "My wolf must have sensed him before, he never goes out of control."

Thea nestled closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. 

They sat there for a long time, just holding each other. 

"Farkas?" 

"Hmm?" He hummed, his face still buried in her hair. 

"It is getting late, we should return to Riverwood." 

He left a soft kiss on her neck before removing himself from her embrace. Thea shimmied off of him and stood. 

Farkas' legs were numb when he stood. He looked down, realizing his current state of undress. 

Thea laughed as he realized. "I can go get you some clothes." Her cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Are you sure you're ok on your own?" He worried. What if there were more shifters? 

"I'll be fine. I will be quick." She said before dashing towards the path. 

She made her way back to The Sleeping Giant and retrieved some clothes from their room. 

As Thea returned to the spot they had been she noticed Farkas was not there. 

"Farkas?" Thea called, panic rising. 

"I'm here." He called back, exiting the mouth of a cave. 

"What were you doing?" 

"I found where the shifter had been living." He gestured to the cave. 

She handed him his clothes and peeked into the cave. Furs covered the ground, various supplies were scattered around inside. 

The smell from the cave was foul, her wolf couldn't handle it anymore. She turned away and moved far enough from the cave for the smell to not bother her.

Farkas began pulling on the clothes, Thea did her best to avert her eyes. 

The women back home would be scandalized by Thea laying eyes upon a man who was not her husband. It was to be saved for the marriage bed, but things in Skyrim were dramatically different. 

Anything and everything seen as proper back home would be scoffed upon and deemed as prudish in Skyrim. The Nords really have no shame. 

Growing up in Bruma, Thea did have knowledge of the Nords and their culture, her father made sure of it. But now that she was here and living it, things never seemed more different.

Once Farkas was finished dressing they began walking back to Riverwood. Thea grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Are you sure you're alright? How is your arm feeling?" Thea's brows furrowed as she looked at the blood stained bandage on his bicep. 

"It's ok. Doesn't hurt too much." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Thea nodded. "Good, it will still need cleaning though." 

They arrived at The Sleeping Giant and walked through the front door. The old wood had creaked loudly in protest. 

The inn was far from quiet at this hour, many men sat at the bar drinking. They joked and laughed loudly, spilling ale on the tables in the process. 

Thea and Farkas quickly walked to their room, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

The thick walls did enough to keep the noise out, but many waves of laughter could still be heard.

“Let me tend to your arm.” Thea gestured to the bed. She walked to the pitcher and water basin on the dressing table. 

She dampened a cloth before turning to assess Farkas’ arm. He sat shirtless, turning Thea’s cheeks red. She sobered when she looked at his arm.

A nasty set of claw marks ran down his bicep. The cuts were bad, but luckily just a flesh wound. 

“This may sting a little.” Thea warned before dabbing the cloth on his arm. 

He sat there quietly admiring his mate. His wolf already felt a deep connection, but his own heart was beginning to also. 

She was lovely, her eyes like the forest, and her smile as radiant as the sun. He knew he would find no other like her. 

He had spent plenty of time at the tavern with a wench on his arm, this was different. He began to question all that time he spent there, none of them could compete with Thea. 

Was this was love was like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for having such a gap in between updates. Things have been extremely busy lately. I’ve been packing a preparing to go on a trip with my boyfriend so things have been a bit hectic! I will try my best to update again soon!


End file.
